Image processing systems have historically been configured to apply filters to blurred images in order to enhance or improve an image's appearance. However, the filters applied to blurred images may not provide much of an upgrade or difference to a viewer. Thus, there exists a need to provide an improved image enhancement system where blurred images may be enhanced to a quality relatively close to that of the originally captured image.